What happens now?
by Griffinboy775
Summary: Emerald is feeling put-down after Gold and Crystal get married. "What happens now?" He wonders.


A.N: Dang, I just keep churning out shorty after shorty, don't I? Since I keep forgetting to do this: I don't own pokemon, pokemon adventures or their characters. This story is based off a RP I participated in where Gold married Crystal. This is how I feel Emerald would react, seeing as Emerald in the RP always went to her for advice. So, enjoy and please review and follow me if you enjoyed it!

* * *

What happens now?

Emerald lie in his room, crying harder than he ever had before. He hadn't wanted this to happen. He didn't want to stay alive. He felt abandoned, like that last piece of bread in the loaf that nobody wanted. He felt alone. Crystal was the one person he could go to for anything, no matter when or where. And now she's married. He felt forced to smile at the wedding. He didn't like the fact that the one person who always had time for him would belong to someone else now. He hated Gold for a lot of things. Spilling all of his green paint on his hardwood floor( it took him three days to get everything out); stealing his wallet and spending everything in it just to impress some girl he picked up. The list goes on.

Crystal was walking along the road that led to the house she fixed up a long time ago. She unlocked the front door and looked up at the wall clock that said 11:37 pm. She set her things down and looked in the room that she shared with her young friend, Emerald, whom she adopted(feeling quite sad for him, seeing as he had no parents to congratulate him after beating the Battle Frontier). Crystal ran in as she saw the young boy crying his heart out. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"Emerald..?" Crystal asked aloud, concerningly.

Emerald wiped his eyes as he sat up. "Oh. Hi, Crystal. Didn't hear you come in. Have a good day?" Emerald asked, strands of sadness still evident in his tone.

"Yes I did: What's wrong?" She asked, returning to the matter at hand.

"N-n-nothing." Emerald quickly lied.

Crystal, seeing right through it said, "Don't lie to me, young man..."

Whenever Crystal said 'young man' to Emerald, he fell apart. That's the phrase that can make Emerald tell the truth no matter what. He began bawling again, hugging the girl around the waist, crying into her shirt. "Emerald. What's the matter? You can tell me."

"I...I'm afraid I'm not gonna get to do that anymore..." Emerald said, truthfully.

"Do what? Talk to me?" Crystal inquired. "How so?"

"You're MARRIED." Emerald said, clearly. He was scared that he would be unable to talk to Crystal now that she had married Gold. She would not be able to do a thing with him because she would be with Gold all the time.

"Emerald..." Crystal chuckled. "My little Emerald, come here..." she said and she wrapped her arms around the smaller boy. hugging him, starting to cry a little herself. "Emerald, why do you think that? Do you think I'm going to forget all about you?" Emerald just nodded. "I won't. I promise. You're going to like Gold, I promise."

"Won't you have to move, though?" Emerald asked through sobs. "We only have one bedroom."

"Well, yes WE will." Crystal said, "But, He has a two bedroom apartment, and you'll get your own room." Crystal said. She didn't need to tell him to learn how to sleep by himself, because of how many trips she's taken.

"I still won't be able to talk to you, though..." Emerald complained.

"You won't be able to talk to me all the time, yes. You still can, though. You can talk to Gold, too. He's gonna be your dad now..." Emerald put his head on his pillow, crossing his tiny arms. Crystal lay down in front of him. "Emerald..." She gave him a smile and lightly kissed the top of his forehead.  
The boy turned over, arms still crossed. Crystal grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close. "I understand it'll take some getting used to, but..." she sighed, "...you will, I promise. Get some sleep, now." Emerald turned over and hugged Crystal, slowly falling asleep to the sound of her humming...


End file.
